Puppy Luv
by Leftywrite
Summary: Cho Chang and Sirius Black hook up-rated Pg-13 because of snoggalicious material yet to come
1. The First Sparks

Disclaimer: I own absolutely none of the characters in this fic and I know how absolutely improbable things are. OK? So yeah. And Sirius Black is about, I don't know, 35? Cho's 18. So that isn't so completely awful. Even if Sirius is like, 45 in the real thing. Whatever. Just let me get this out of my system.  
  
~Fic Starts Here~  
  
Harry was taking Cho out on a date tonight. She had absolutely no idea where, or when. He just said he would swing by her dorm. And to dress warmly. Why the hell would he want her to dress warmly? Where the hell, for that matter, were they going? This was insane. She contemplated dumping Harry, but then remembered his sexy eyes. Green. Mmm. Green eyes. With his black hair. She shrugged and pulled a pair of flare jeans and a turtleneck sweater out of her closet.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry came into the dorm with his invisibility cloak.  
  
"Harry! Where the hell are we going?"  
  
"You'll see!" he whispered. He couldn't get over that he was actually dating Cho. She was so pretty. He thought about where they were going. About how much he was risking. But Sirius had wanted it.  
  
~~~~Earlier That Same Day~~~~  
  
Harry was sitting in the Great Hall when the mail arrived. He picked up his envelope to find a familiar looking, muddy envelope. So Sirius was in town. The note read:  
  
Harry:  
  
I'm in town. And I heard you've got yourself a girl.  
  
How the hell did Sirius find that out?  
  
I want to meet her. Come to the Shrieking Shack tonight. Bring your girl. Cho Chang, right?  
  
Snuffles.  
  
Harry cursed into his waffles. There was no way he was going to escape this one. He shoved the note into Ron's hands. Hermione leaned over to read.  
  
Ron's eyes widened when he read it. "Harry, Cho doesn't even know that Sirius is your godfather. All she knows is that he's a runaway convict! And she doesn't even know he's innocent!"  
  
Hermione's eyes widened. "Why does he want to get to know her, anyways? He knows if someone leaks out some information to the Ministry, his soul becomes a Dementor party tray!"  
  
Harry nodded. "I think he's just trying to be fatherly. And I KNOW Cho wouldn't leak anything to the Ministry."  
  
Hermione looked at him, quizzically. "Are you sure, Harry?"  
  
"Positive."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because she wouldn't. And that is that."  
  
~~~~Back to Present Time, Same Day~~~~  
  
Harry was guiding Cho through the secret passageway under the Whomping Willow. Cho was getting really nervous. Something about this whole thing didn't ring 'date-ish' to her. Sneaking was OK, but sneaking under the Whomping Willow? Harry finally stopped.  
  
"OK, Cho?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Whatever you do, please don't scream."  
  
"Um, why would I scream? You know, just asking before I promise."  
  
"Because what you're about to see might freak you out."  
  
"Um, why? What's the 'it' that I'm about to see?"  
  
"A person."  
  
"OK. Whatever. I won't scream."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry slowly lifted to trap door that opened into the Shrieking Shack and gently lifted the cloak off of them. Cho turned around. "Umm, Harry? Where exactly are we?"  
  
"You're in the Shrieking Shack, Cho Chang."  
  
Cho turned around. WHOA. Who was this? Internal Hottie alarm ringing. Long Black hair in ponytail. Pure, white even teeth. Bright blue eyes. Perfect nose. This was unreal. And the guy knew her name? Even more unreal-y. This was so freaking her out. "Er, who are you?"  
  
"Harry's godfather. Sirius Black." He said as he extended his hand. "You can just call me Sirius if you want."  
  
Cho eyes widened. But his picture in the Daily Prophet made him look all gross and skanky. Different guy here. Wait. HE was Sirius Black. Oh Shit. "Harry, I might have to go back on my promise not to scream." She gasped as she collapsed onto the floor in a dead faint.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She woke up on an exceptionally beat-up couch. Where was she? Oh. Yeah. She was in the Shrieking Shack where Harry brought her and their only companion was a guy that murdered 13 people with one curse. This date was really bad. She made a mental note to berate Harry. What? Voices?  
  
"You didn't tell her I was your godfather?"  
  
"Um no? Was I supposed to? Yeah, Sirius, I can see it now. Hey Cho, guess what? My godfather is really an ex-convict on the run who was supposed to have murdered 13 people with one curse. And he's the only wizard in history to escape Azkaban. Like she wouldn't have fainted."  
  
"Well Harry, hate to break it to you, but she HAS fainted. And is still in her faint."  
  
"No I'm not." Chirped Cho as she walked right into the room where Harry and Sirius were having their conversation. "And I have one thing to say to you buster." She said, poking her finger into Harry's chest, "You have a HELL of a lot of explaining to do. Because this is a really bad date. BECAUSE IT'S NOT EVEN A DATE. You SO could have told me that. What is your problem? Hello? Like I would blab? Harry, you know me better than that. At least I think you do. And I so would have NOT fainted if you had told me that beforehand. Sure, may have slapped you cuz I would think you were lying, but that's beside the point. Instead, I have to look like a total and complete ditz in front of your godfather. You are SO in deep trouble now. If you weren't so cute, I would have dumped you. 10 times over by now. Oh, by the way, hello Sirius. Yeah I'm Cho Chang. Pleased to meet you." She said, extending her hand.  
  
Sirius took her hand and kissed it. She was prettier than he thought she would be. Asian hair, wine turtleneck sweater, tight jeans. She knew how to dress. But he could so NOT flirt with this girl. What WAS he doing? She was 18. And Harry's girl. This was NOT what he had planned to do. Of course, he hadn't planned to kiss her hand either, but that was just a totally different story.  
  
Cho looked up, amazed. Well. She had another reason to be mad at Harry. He SO could have told her how hot his godfather was.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AN: LET ME BE. I KNOW how screwed up this creative smoothie is. But oh well. My fics are like that. Just review, sil tu plait, por favor, etc., etc.,. I would SO TOTALLY appreciate it. 


	2. A Flame Starts

Disclaimer: I own absolutely none of the characters in this fic. I DO own the plot so yeah. And Sirius is about 35 in this fic SO THERE. That was for sissy who was the only one (so far) who is dying in suspense for the second chapter of this fic. So here ya go!  
  
~Fic Starts Here~  
  
They were eating tea and crumpets in the middle of the floor in the Shrieking Shack. And the teapot had yellow daffodils all over it. Daffodils. She wanted the burst out and giggle right then. There was this extremely hot guys with a GREAT chest and he was pouring a white porcelain teapot with daffodils all over. And then there was Harry. Who Cho was QUITE mad at right now.  
  
"Harry, why didn't you tell me all this BEFORE I came here?"  
  
Harry still had yet to come up with a suitable answer. "Uh, I well, I um, I didn't want anyone else to hear."  
  
"Or were you afraid I would alert the Ministry of Magic?"  
  
Harry stared guiltily into his cup of tea.  
  
Cho was infuriated. "OH MY GOD Harry. Hello? It's me, your girlfriend. If you were going to introduce me to Sirius, then don't you think that I have the right to know who you're going to introduce me TO before you do it? Especially if he's a convicted but innocent murderer. GOD. what is UP with boys these days." She stormed out the door and out the back steps of the Shack.  
  
"Cho! Wait!" cried Harry. Crap, he had finally gotten Cho as a girlfriend, but no, he just HAD to screw it all up by being such a dumb bastard. He stood up quickly to go after her.  
  
Sirius put his hand up to stop Harry. "Um, sorry Harry, but I really don't think she wants to talk with you right now."  
  
Harry sat down. "Oh. Well then, what do I do?"  
  
"Absolutely nothing. I'll go out there to talk with her."  
  
"Oh. OK."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey." Bloody hell. Harry had a damn gorgeous girlfriend. If only she didn't look so depressed. Her head was in her hands and everything...and were those traces of tears on her cheeks?  
  
"Hi." She took her head off her hands and looked up at him. Sirius Black. He was rather hot...OH GOD. WAS THAT A SMILE? Make that VERY HOT.  
  
"May I sit down?"  
  
She nodded. She didn't trust her voice or her mouth right now. Knowing her, she would probably blurt out something like 'You look pretty'.  
  
"Harry's rather upset you know..."  
  
She made a face. "I only told him what I thought about the whole thing."  
  
Sirius grinned. "Left nothing out, did you girl?"  
  
Cho blushed a crimson red. Well, she COULD have put things a LITTLE gentler.  
  
"You know, one of the things I've learned in life is that you shouldn't judge people before they have their say..."  
  
Cho opened her mouth to speak, but Sirius just covered it with his palm. "Let me finish please."  
  
Cho swallowed. Why did his hand have to be there? His touch was driving her MAD. Damn Harry for having such an attractive godfather.  
  
"You know I was convicted wrongly, right?"  
  
She nodded. It was all she could manage at the moment.  
  
"Well, they didn't even give me the right to a trial."  
  
Her eyes widened.  
  
"And that is because they judged me before I had my say..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
An hour later, Sirius finished telling Cho the whole story. Her eyes were wet with tears at the injustice of it all.  
  
"So don't be so hard on Harry, OK Cho? He loves you, a lot..." bloody hell...so do I  
  
Cho nodded. "I guess...but Sirius, one more thing..."  
  
He looked at her, surprised. Her face was all different. Softer...more beautiful, if it was possible.  
  
"I-I-I"  
  
He looked at her, expecting some personal question about Harry. "Yes?"  
  
"I-I-I-oh damn it. I-I-well, I wanted to..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I-I," Oh, screw all this talking. There was only one way to do what she wanted and that was to DO it. She scooted closer to him and pressed her mouth onto his.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AN: and that's a wrap! Enjoy cuz the next chapter is coming REALLY soon! 


End file.
